Spiderman Homecoming - In the Eye of the Storm
by ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: Peter really should look at the weather report, after all, flying though the sky mid storm can be quite dangerous, often leading to illness. Thank God Tony keeps a close eye on his little Spider.


Peter hit the bad guy hard with a kick to the head, the guy fell back head hitting the wall and falling to the ground unconscious, Peter was quick to tie the guy up in some web and send the location to Happy who would promptly forward it to the police so the guy could be taken in. Peter smiled at a good nights work but his smile was shortly lived as a couple of cold rain drops hit his face, Peter looked up seeing the dark and threatening clouds surrounding him, he could have sworn the night was clear just moments ago... or maybe that was yesterday. Deciding it was time he wondered home he messaged May telling her he was on his way.

She texted back that he should catch a bus or train, Peter didn't read this text though and was flying through the city, the storm got worse quite quickly, soon it was pouring down, Peter was soaked but ignored the uncomfortable feeling, thanking Iron Man his suit could survive the humidity, to put it lightly.

"Temperature is dangerously low," Karen warned.

"It's fine Karen," Peter replied, "I am nearly home."

"The storm is going to get worse," thunder could be heard in the distance.

"It will be fine."

"The wind is going to speed up," and it did.

"It's not that bad..." suddenly the wind got worse, and Peter found it super difficult to swing.

"It would be recommendable to take cover..."

Peter didn't bother answering, Karen was right but Peter didn't want to admit it, suddenly his web broke of, the water proof sticky material clearly not that waterproof and wind proof as it broke of the building, Peter nearly fell but managed to stick to a building, "okay Karen... w-where is there-?"

A lightning strike hit too close for comfort to where Peter was, followed by a strong wind that literally sent Peter flying, hitting the ground hard.

Peter gasped for breath as he managed to stick to the ground, keeping himself from being thrown around on the ground.

"To your right, the warehouse is abandoned," Karen informed, Peter rushed towards it desperately.

When he entered he was relieved that the wind didn't hit as hard, but it was still really cold, the thunder echoed of the walls and Peter knew he was in for a long night. This was when Karen decided to inform him of the four missed calls, three from Aunt May and one from Happy.

Peter sighed, "why didn't I hear it ringing?"

"Because I decided not to inform you, you were in the middle of a storm and our first priority was to go inside, the calls are of course your second priority."

Peter rolled his eyes, "phone Aunt May."

"No need to use that tone," Karen informed, in what sounded almost like a joking tone as the sound of ringing.

"Peter?!" Aunt May was fast to pick up.

"Yes, I'm fine May, sorry I didn't answer I was caught in the storm, I found cover."

"Cover where?"

"Just a café, I'm going to drink a hot cocoa and wait for the storm to calm down a bit, is that okay?"

Aunt May sighed in relief, "that's fine, I am going to go to bed now, make sure you phone me if anything happens."

Peter nodded, "understood, love you."

"Love you, stay safe."

Aunt May then hung up.

"This is not a café and I highly doubt it will serve you a hot cocoa," Karen informed disapprovingly.

"Well, I couldn't very well say, I'm in an abandoned warehouse and it's fucking freezing."

"Language," Karen warned, "I can't allow you to lie to Happy, Mr Stark would not approve."

"I know, I know," Peter sat down, back against a pillar as Happy's phone began to ring, he wasn't as quick to pick up as May but was still quicker than usual.

"Peter," Happy greeted, "well done on getting the bad guy," he informed.

Peter beamed, "thanks, it was a piece of a cake... why are you calling?" Happy never phones Peter, yeah he had been picking up calls more often since the Vulture fiasco but finding the time to phone Peter, unheard of.

"Well, some very simple math on the location and time you finished patrolling tells me if you were going back your usual way you would be stuck in this storm, I just wanted to check you are okay?"

"Aww, you worried about me? How sweet," Peter teased, "I'm good... I got caught in the storm but, I took cover."

"Where is your location?"

"Happy I-"

"Thanks Karen, I see you have taken cover, good."

"Yeah... thanks Karen," he glared at the ground, unable to glare at the suit he was wearing, "I will head back as soon as the storm calms down."

"You are closer to the Avenger facility than to your apartment," Happy informed, "and you don't seem to have school tomorrow."

Peter sighed, "okay, then when the storm lets out I will head over to the facility."

"Vitals please."

"Sending," Karen responded.

"Happy, you are being dramatic!"

Happy was silent, Peter supposed he was reading the vitals, "Peter, stand up, don't stay sitting still."

Peter frowned, he was tired and just wanted to rest, but did as he was told, stood up, he felt numb.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired and cold but I'm fine, really..."

Happy was silent once more, "move around a bit kid, don't stand or sit still, someone will be there to pick you up shortly and take you to the facility."

Peter frowned but nodded, "fine."

The phone was hung up without even a goodbye, "he is protecting you," Karen informed.

"From the cold?"

"The cold has killed many over the years," Karen informed.

"I feel like at the moment I am risking a cold more than death."

Karen didn't bother to respond, Peter did as he was told and began to walk around the warehouse, eventually though, he collapsed, his numb legs giving way as he fell to the ground.

"Karen..."

"Help is on the way," the computer informed.

Peter tried to get up but fell back down, suddenly his body was shaking violently, he had been trembling slightly before but this was exaggerated, "w-w-w-what-?" his teeth were chattering too much for him to speak, it hurt.

"Help is on the way," Karen repeated, "you are very cold..." she added at the end.

Peter managed to curl up into a ball, he felt his suit heating up trying it's very best to keep the kid warm, but it didn't seem to be doing very much.

"K-K-K-Karen..."

"It is very important you breath," the AI reminded.

Peter hadn't noticed he was barely breathing, he started breathing but it hurt and he stopped, the AI reminded him again, so Peter began to breath, ignoring the pain.

After what felt like an eternity of shaking, breathing and general pain Peter felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he hadn't heard anybody come in, he looked up weakly and saw Tony Stark looking down at him worried, the suit abandoned a couple of feet behind him, which made Peter realize there was no way Tony had been quiet in his entrance.

"C-C-C-Cold..." Peter managed, eyes filled with tears.

Tony sighed with relief hearing the kid speak, the relief was short lived though as he quickly stepped back, getting his suit on and picking the kid up, "we're getting you to safety," he informed, "the heater?"

"Fully functional and doings it's best," Karen informed.

This only meant one thing to Tony, that there was going to need to be more done than simply tuck him into bed and turn the heating on, "I want medical staff at the facility ready," he informed his own AI.

There was no need for a reply, no time for it either, because Tony had left the warehouse, the storm was strong, nothing for the Iron Man suit, but that wasn't what worried Tony, instead he worried for the kid in his arms that was being hit by the cold drops of rain and strong winds,

Finally, what felt like an eternity to Tony had finally passed as he entered though an open window, the window closing automatically behind him, the sound of the storm completely gone, the room had been heated and was a nice temperature, Tony carefully lay the kid down on the hospital like bed, the kid was still now, no longer shaking like before.

This worried Tony, seconds later the medical staff entered and got to work, removing the suit which was soaked, Tony reached down and touched it, it seemed the suit was pretty cold, not freezing, the heating system had kept it from that, but it was close.

Tony looked over to the bed, seeing the medics drying and adding some machinery so as to see his pulse and temperature. Tony knew the kid would be fine, he had been though so much worse, but still he couldn't get past the fact that the kid was unconscious and still on a bed, and the fact that it hadn't been a gun shot or a stab wound, that instead something as insignificant as rain had bough this upon the kid, made the whole scenario worse for him.

He needed to add more features to the suit, stronger heating, closer watch on the kids vitals, weather warnings... and this was just for the storms, there where so many other things that could get the kid hurt, what if he ran out of web shoots and fell from a height, what if he hit a building, what if he got caught up in a kite? Okay, maybe that last one was a little over the top but still possible.

Tony grabbed the suit from the ground telling Friday to tell him as soon as Peter was awake and he headed down to the workshop where he began working on the suit, adding some of the features he had just mentioned. After almost five hours, Friday spoke up, "Mr Stark, Peter Parker is awake, the doctors say he must stay warm for the next couple of days, preferably without going outside and that he will be fine after that."

Tony sighed in relief, "ask him if it is okay if I go to visit?" Tony understood that the kid needed privacy.

A moment of silence before Friday came back, "Peter would be happy to see you."

Tony thanked Friday before heading, up towards the room, he entered and found the kid curled up with an electric blanket tightly around him, a YouTube video playing on his phone that was leaning against a cup of water on the beside table.

"You know, I can get you a TV in here, or at least a tablet..."

Peter looked up and smiled, "no thanks, I'm good."

"You know kid, I know my good looks may trick you but... I am way too old for the stress you put me though sometimes," he said and reached out a hand grabbing Peter's hand, it was warm, thank goodness.

Peter grinned sheepishly, "sorry Mr Stark, I really didn't feel that cold..."

"I know kid, I know, but seriously, you could have died there, thank god Happy was paying attention."

Peter nodded.

"I've added some new features to your suit, some for security, the webs shouldn't slip of anymore, I expect you to not do any modifications without my approval."

Peter nodded, "sorry about that."

Tony sighed, "I would have done the same... which is why I told you not to do anything I would do... but I get it. Just don't do it again, I know you are strong and independent but... you still worry me."

Peter sat up, looked straight at Tony, "thank you... for saving me, even when I didn't want the help."

Tony sat down in the seat next to the bed and nodded, "I put you into this superhero world, it's my job now to keep you in it."

Peter smiled, "this wasn't really a superhero thing."

"Yes, and trust me that makes it even scarier... so, how about I tell you some of the new features and you tell me what you think?"

Peter's eyes glowed with excitement and he nodded, so Tony began talking, Peter listened, both throwing back and forth ideas. Tony knew he had chosen a good kid to be a hero, but he knew, as said kids mentor, he had a long and hard job ahead of him, one he would put 110% of his energy towards achieving. Peter smiled up at Tony, Tony smiled back, make that 120%, just in case.


End file.
